Field
This application relates to managed computer systems, and more particularly to a system and method for automatically determining a weight of a server rack.
Background
Computer server systems in modem data centers are commonly mounted in specific configurations on server racks for which a number of computing modules, such as trays, chassis, sleds, etc., are positioned and stacked relative on top of each other within the server racks. Rack mounted systems allow for a vertical arrangement of the computing modules to use space efficiently. Each computing module can contain one or more computer servers or may hold one or more computer server components. For example computer server components can include processors, memory, storage devices, network controllers, storage devices, cable ports, power supplies, cooling devices, etc. A server rack may need to be relocated, in which case a total weight of the server rack is useful to estimate transportation options and costs. The total weight of the server rack can greatly vary depending on the quantity and type of components in the server rack.